The Officially Crackpair Stories
by luluna99
Summary: [Chap 4: KaiBaek) Kumpulan cerita dari mereka yang katanya bukan official pair. Chapter satu dan yang lain tidak ada keterkaitan. Warning inside. EXO. OT12. ChanLu, Kray, KaiBaek and others. BoyXBoy. DLDR!
1. (ChanLu) Bite Me

**Bite Me!**

**Author: luluna99**

**Pair: ChanLu and other crack pair**

**Rate: M for NC scene**

**Genre: lil' bit angst, ngga tau ah -v**

**Disclaimer: Author cuma minjem nama, member EXO milik Tuhan. dan cerita beserta alur milik saya**

**Warning: yaoi, smut, gaje -v, DLDR!**

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari update insta sehun. cerita murni dari pikiran mumet saya. cerita ini cuma fiktif belaka/? mohon dimaklumi kalau ada ketidak sinkronan :'v  
**

* * *

_**EXO Dorm**  
_

Para member sedang menikmati satu hari break yang diberikan manajer untuk beristirahat. Kai sedang sibuk bermain psp sambil membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Baekhyun yang dengan usil menguncir rambut Kai dengan karet warna-warni. Sementara Xiumin, Chen, dan Luhan sedang duduk dengan nyaman di depan televisi. Luhan sedang sibuk dengan iPhonenya. Sementara Xiumin dengan khusyuk sedang menonton acara kuliner. Chen dengan senyum jahilnya mengambil remote dan memindahkan channelnya ke Disney Channel.

"Yakk Chen! Sebentar lagi ada cara membuat bakpau daging spesial! Jangan pindahkan channelnya!" Xiumin dengan wajah merengut mencoba merebut remote dari tangan Chen.

"Hahaha. Coba saja kalau kau bisa mengambilnya hyung!" Chen mengangkat tangannya. Xiumin menubruknya hingga mereka bergulat di sofa, memperebutkan sebuah remote yang tidak berdosa. Xiumin yang kesal menggelitiki pinggang Chen.

"Hahaha. Geli hyung, ampun ampun."

"B-baiklah hahaha. Aww!" Chen berteriak kesakitan, Xiumin yang saat itu sedang menindihnya ternyata tanpa sengaja menekan selangkangannya dengan begitu keras. Chen yang kesakitan tanpa sengaja melepaskan remote dari pegangannya dan …

BRAKKK!

Kai yang kaget langsung beranjak dari pangkuan Baekhyun. Tapi sialnya, Baekhyun saat itu j tengah menunduk sambil menguncir rambut Kai. Kepala mereka berbenturan.

"Appo hyung" Kai meringis

Xiumin segera bangkit dan mengomeli Chen yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar kau! Memegang remote saja tidak becus, sampai jatuh seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan bakpau-ku?" Chen yang diomeli tercengang dengan wajah polos sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang memegang remote. "Bukan aku hyuuung~"

"L-lalu?" Mereka berempat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Luhan. iPhone Luhan tergeletak tidak berdaya di ubin setelah terlebih dahulu membentur meja kayu di atasnya. Tanpa peduli, ia beranjak ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu dengan kasar.

BRAKKK!

Suho dan Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah masam.

"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit? Kyungsoo hampir memotong jarinya gara-gara terkejut"

"Bukan aku. Itu salah Luhan hyung." Chen menunjuk ke arah kamar Luhan.

"Suho hyung, yakinkah kau kalau Kyungsoo hampir memotong jarinya karena terkejut mendengar suara tadi? Bukan karena dia terkejut gara-gara kau mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun menyeringai. Wajah Suho dan Kyungsoo memerah, Suho melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah Baekhyun, namun dengan sigap Kai langsung menangkisnya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum kau menyerang Baekki, hyung"

"Ah, kau baik sekali sayang~" Baekhyun memainkan rambut Kai.

"HYUNG! Kau apakan rambutku?" Kai berteriak histeris sambil berusaha menyelamatkan rambutnya (?). Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

Suho memutar bola matanya. Ia mendekati ChenMin, naluri leadernya membuat ia harus meninggalkan urusannya dengan Kyungsoo dan mengurusi membernya. "Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

Chen menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Molla, dia tiba-tiba membanting iPhonenya dan masuk kamar." Xiumin mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. Kyungsoo membungkuk mengambil iPhone milik Luhan sambil mengutak atik layarnya.

"Mungkin gara-gara ini…" Kyungsoo menyodorkan iPhone Luhan kepada Suho.

Di layar iPhone itu terpampang halaman instagram dengan foto Chanyeol yang sedang menggigit bahu Sehun.

_Pantas saja…_

* * *

** _HunHanSoo's room_ **- Luhan side…

Luhan sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak merangsek turun. You're a man Lu, You're a man Lu. Ia mengulang kalimat itu berulang-ulang. Tapi tetap tidak bisa, ia menggigit bantal, menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar. Kenapa Chanyeol mengkhianatinya dan meng-upload foto mesra itu dengan Sehun? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya, sebelumnya Chanyeol juga tertangkap kamera sedang menggigit bahu Kris dan Xiumin. Tapi ini berbeda, Chanyeol menggigit bahu Sehun untuk pose di selfie mereka. Bukankah dulu ia telah berjanji tidak akan menggigit orang lain selain dirinya? Jadi ini alasan mengapa pada saat ia terbangun tadi pagi Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak ada di dorm?

Air mata Luhan semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Sepertinya ia harus melepas Chanyeol kali ini. Tanpa sadar ia pun terlelap tidur di tengah tangisannya…

* * *

**_ChanHun_ _side_…**

_Uploading… Finished._

"Sudah hyung, tapi tidak apa-apakah meng upload foto tadi? Bagaimana kalau Luhan hyung dan Tao-ku marah?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar, "Biarlah, rusa kecil itu terkadang perlu diberikan perlakuan seperti ini. Kalau Tao tinggal dibelikan Gucci saja ia nanti akan luluh kan?"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Enak saja, lalu siapa yang membayar?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Tenang saja Hun-ah, kita akan bersenang-senang hari ini." Ia mengeluarkan gold card Suho dari kantongnya.

"Kau cerdas hyung!" Mereka berdua tertawa puas sambil melangkah memasuki toko yang ada.

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah sejenak, ia tidak jahat pada rusanya kan? Oh biarlah, ia pantas mendapatkannya. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dan menyusul Sehun.

**_1 day ago Exo Lost Planet Concert Hongkong_**

Sosok tinggi bertelinga caplang itu mendongak dengan serius, menatap layar datar di depannya dengan wajah penuh antisipasi. Ia tidak menghiraukan noona noona yang sedang memperbaiki make-upnya mengeluh kesal karena tidak bisa membedaki Chanyeol dengan benar, karena Chanyeol menolak untuk duduk dari tadi.

"Chanyeol! Jangan mempersulit mereka! Duduk dan biarkan mereka memperbaiki make-up mu!" Suho menegur

"Aissh hyung, jangan ganggu aku dulu," Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Suho diam. "Sebentar lagi solo-perform Luhan hyung." Kata Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar yang menampilkan stage.

"Sebentar lagi sebentar lagi." Ucapnya tanpa berkedip, make-up noona menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol, sementara Suho memasang wajah datarnya.

"Yakk! Park Chanyeol! Matamu bisa seperti Kyungsoo kalau begini terus. Haha." Baekhyun sambil lewat menutup mata Chanyeol dan langsung kabur.

"Aissh. Jangan Ganggu Aku!"

Layar mulai menampilkan sosok Luhan dengan outfit hitam, seiring dengan alunan musik, ia mulai melepas jaketnya dibantu penari latar.

"Harusnya kau yang disana hyung, kau rela Luhan hyung di grepe-grepe penari latar?" Suara cempreng agak cadel itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tetap fokus pada layar di depannya. Sebentar lagi scene (?) favoritnya. Luhan terlihat mengangkat wifebeater hitamnya dan menunjukkan abs putihnya yang rata. Glek. Chanyeol menelan ludah, sungguh ia tidak sabar ingin melukis spot-spot merah disana dengan bibirnya. Bahkan ia bisa membayangkan rasanya menggigit perut Luhan yang lembut seperti kulit bayi itu, akan terasa lembut dan kenyal seperti marshmallow.

"Woahh, Luhan hyung! Kali ini dia mengangkat bajunya 2 cm lebih tinggi daripada waktu di Seoul!" Chanyeol langsung menatap Kai tajam.

"Hei hei! Lihat hyung, back-dancer itu terlihat seperti memegang perut Luhan hyung!" Kali ini Sehun yang berseru.

Chanyeol mendorong kedua magnae itu, "Kalian merusak moodku! Sana pergi! Jangan lihat perform Luhan hyung! Dia milikku!"

Kedua magnae itu saling pandang sambil terdorong pasrah. Chen yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan Chanyeol menyeletuk tanpa rasa bersalah. "Sia-saia saja, kau mengusir dua orang ini. Tapi di luar sana ada berjuta-juta pasang mata yang sedang menikmati abs Luhan hyung." Kai dan Sehun tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang seakan baru tersambar petir.

.

.

.

Luhan turun dari stage dengan wajah dan leher bermandi peluh. Belum sampai backstage, ia sudah diseret oleh seseorang yang tentu saja tanpa melihat ia sudah tau itu siapa.

"Hey Chan, wae geurae?"

Tanpa perkataan apa pun Chanyeol menarik Luhan ke area backstage yang sepi dan mengurungnya di antara kedua lengan kokohnya. "Kau. Rusa. Kecil. Nakal." Chanyeol langsung menyesap bibir merah Luhan. Tangannya mulai bergerilya di balik wifebeater Luhan. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menelusuri abs rusa kesayangannya itu. Luhan yang membelalakkan mata karena perlakuan kekasihnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar ia mendorong Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Chan, ini masih di backstage." Kata Luhan memasang wajah lelah, ia gerah dan letih.

"Lalu kenapa? Dimanapun dan kapanpun kau milikku Lu." Chanyeol kembali mendekat dan menyingkap bagian atas wifebeater Luhan dan menampilkan bahu putihnya. Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol mulai menyesap dan menggigit bahu Luhan.

"A-Akh. C-Chan, k-kumohon… jangan sekarang." Chanyeol tak peduli, ia mulai meremas butt Luhan dengan keras. Bibirnya berpindah dari bahu ke telinga Luhan, mengulum dan menggigitnya perlahan.

"Sssh… Chanhh~" Suara desahan Luhan membuat Chanyeol semakin bernapsu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki. Luhan yang sadar langsung mendorong Chanyeol, sampai ia jatuh terduduk. Staff yang lewat itu menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. "A-ah, sebentar lagi kami akan menyusul yang lain." Staff itu mengangguk dan berlalu. Luhan mengulurkan tangan membantu Chanyeol berdiri. Tanpa disangka Chanyeol menarik Luhan sehingga namja mungil itu terjatuh dalam pelukannya dengan bibir saling menempel. Chenyeol menyeringai, ia mulai menggigit pelan bibir Luhan. Luhan kesal, kenapa kekasihnya tidak bisa mengerti? Ini tempat umum! Backstage konser perdana mereka! Kalau ada sasaeng fans yang melihat lalu mempublikasikan ini bagaimana? Luhan menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri agar Chanyeol berhenti menciumnya. Chanyeol mengernyit. Kekasihnya sudah tidak mau dicium lagi? Ia mulai kesal, dengan keras ia menggigit bibir Luhan sampai berdarah.

"A-Akh. Appo…" Luhan menjauh sambil mengusap bibirnya perlahan. Perih. Batinnya.

"YOU! HORNY GIANT! CONTROL YOUR HORMON!" Luhan menuding tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan amarah, "Lu, kau tau, aku tak suka jika ada yang menudingku seperti ini. Apa yang salah dari mencumbu kekasihku sendiri? Kenapa kau malah mengamuk seperti ini? Huh, kalau begini terus jangan salahkan aku jika aku menggigit orang lain." Chanyeol berharap Luhan akan melunak dengan ancamannya. Ia tak benar-benar marah, ia hanya kesal Luhan tidak membalas perlakuannya dan malah mengamuk seperti ini. Dengan perlahan ia menggigit jari Luhan yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia harap Luhan bisa mengerti maksud gigitan di jarinya, ia tidak ingin bertengkar.

Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol semakin kesal, ditambah lagi si caplang itu malah menggigit jarinya. "YOU AND YOUR CRAZY TEETH! BAIKLAH KALAU ITU MAUMU! GO AND FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO BITE!" Ia mengibaskan tangannya, membalikkan badan dan menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya. _Chan, semoga kau mengerti pesanku. Find SOMETHING to bite not SOMEONE_. Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan, entah saking keras tarikannya atau apa, gelang yang dipakai Luhan sampai terputus. Luhan menatap gelang yang tergeletak di lantai, gelang kesayangannya. Gelang couple yang dibelinya pada saat kencan pertama dengan Chanyeol. Air matanya menetes tanpa disadari oleh Chanyeol. Sekali lagi Luhan mengibaskan tangannya. Berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk.

Chanyeol masih diam di posisinya. Kalau digambarkan seperti di komik tentu saja terlihat api membara di sekitar tubuhnya.

* * *

**_Present Day Exo Dorm_**

"Hei, Luhan hyung masih tak mau keluar dari kamarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "ia tadi melempar Suho dengan bantal ketika Suho menariknya dengan paksa."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja, hanya si Yoda itu yang bisa membujuknya. Hei Tao. Kemana Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun

Tao yang sedang menonton TV dengan acuh menjawab, "Tadi dia bilang akan pergi sebentar dengan Chanyeol-hyung, dan dia tidak mau mengajakku. Awas saja kalau ia tidak membawakanku oleh-oleh."

"Makan malam sudah siap!" Suho dari dapur berteriak.

Seusai makan malam…

Ting Tong! Sregg!

"Kami Pulang!"

"Dan membawa banyak makanan!"

Chanyeol dan Sehun segera dikerubungi oleh member lain, mereka membawa banyak makanan. "Hei, tumben kalian pemurah begini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada curiga. ChanHun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?"

"Tentu saja, ayamnya tadi enak sekali. Aku jadi kangen Kris-ge"

"Haha. Doakan saja ia cepat sembuh Hun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol. "Tega sekali kau, Yoda. Kau meninggalkan Luhan hyung seperti itu. Taukah kau? Ia melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnya sementara kau pergi bersenang-senang dengan Sehun."

"A-Apa?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan sampai sebegitunya. Terakhir kali bertengkar bulan lalu, Luhan malah menggila dengan Xiumin, ia bersenang-senang melupakan masalahnya. Tidak menyendiri seperti ini. Chanyeol dengan segera mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil dan sebuah kantong berukuran agak besar dari tumpukan belanjaan. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar Luhan, dan berbalik. "Suho hyung, Gomawo ^^." Ia kembali berjalan menuju kamar Luhan.

"Apa maksudya?" Suho bertanya pada member lain. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. Sehun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil merogoh saku jeansnya.

"Maksudnya ini, hyung… Nnng- Terima kasih." Sehun menyodorkan Golden Card milik Suho. Suho melotot. Mengambil kartunya dan menghela napas pasrah. Lain kali ia akan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memegang dompetnya, bukan menaruhnya di bawah bantal.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Meletakkan kedua bungkusan yang ia pegang ke nakas di samping ranjang. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dimana ada sesosok tubuh tertutup selimut dengan rambut dark choco-nya menyembul keluar. "Lu?" Ia memanggil Luhan dengan lembut, ia sedang mempersiapkan diri menghadapi omelan Luhan. Jika sedang ngambek begini biasanya ia mengurung diri di kamar sampai Chanyeol datang menemuinya dan ia akan mengomel panjang lebar.

"Lu?" Chanyeol menyentuh punggung Luhan. Bergetar. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada rusa kecilnya?

"Lu, aku tau kau sudah bangun. Jangan seperti ini terus." Luhan memang sudah bangun sejak tadi Suho dan Kyungsoo datang membangunkannya.

"Lu. Bangun atau kau tidak akan melihat rubikmu lagi." Luhan terduduk dengan selimut masih menutupi wajah dan tubuhnya. "Kau jahat, Chan." Gumamnya pelan. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia menyingkap selimut Luhan dengan kasar. Luhan segera menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Dengan kasar Chanyeol merebut bantal dari pegangan lemah Luhan. "What the f*ck lu, apakah kau tak mau melihat wajah kekasihmu lag-" Omongannya terputus, ia menganga melihat wajah kekasihnya. Tetap cantik, Luhan tetap terlihat sempurna untuknya, walaupun matanya sembab, hidungnya merah, dan bekas air mata mengalir di pipinya. Hati Chanyeol serasa teriris melihat wajah Luhan. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus pipi Luhan. Namun Luhan dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Kau kenapa Lu? Apakah ini karena aku?"

Luhan membuang muka, tanpa mengindahkan Chanyeol ia mulai berbicara dengan suara bergetar, "So, you've already found someone else to bite eh? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan menggigit orang lain selain aku?" Air matanya mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. Chanyeol menyeringai, berhasil. Luhan cemburu.

"Jadi bagaimana-"

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, begitukan Park Chanyeol-sshi?" Luhan memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terbelalak. Tidak, bukan ini. Ia tidak mau seperti ini.

"Lu-"

"Kau bebas sekarang. Buang saja gelang couple kita, lagian punyaku juga sudah tidak ada."

"L-Lu, dengarkan aku du-"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan tinggalkan ruangan ini." Luhan menarik selimutnya lagi, menutup dirinya dan mencoba berbaring lagi. Tapi Chanyeol menghentikannya, ia memegang tangan Luhan, matanya berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol –Si Happy Virus- menangis? Mata Luhan terpaku melihatnya, tanpa kata, ia mencium dalam bibir Luhan. Menyampaikan apa yang tak bisa disampaikan mulutnya, berharap sentuhan bibirnya dapat meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia tak mau berpisah. Air mata Luhan menetes lagi, ia bisa merasakan luapan perasaan Chanyeol, ini yang ia butuhkan, ciuman penuh cinta. Bukan hanya ciuman sarat napsu belaka. Luhan membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan segenap perasaan yang ia punya, ia tak pernah rela melepaskan raksasanya, ia masih mencintainya. Sangat.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sentuhan dua bibir dari dua insan berbeda itu menjadi semakin dalam dan memanas. Luhan meluapkan semua amarah dan kekecewaannya, ia melumat kasar bibir Chanyeol, mengeluarkan semua kepedihannya. Chanyeol tak mau kalah, dengan sigap ia menyambut bibir lembut Luhan, lidahnya merangsek masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan, mengajak lidah merah Luhan berdansa di dalam sana, mengajaknya melupakan semua masalah yang sedang mereka alami. Luhan meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol, pedih di hatinya berangsur hilang tergantikan rasa nikmat yang dikirimkan indra perasanya pada otaknya. Bunyi kecipak terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan. Sampai akhirnya paru-paru mereka berteriak meminta oksigen, kedua bibir yang tadi asyik berpagutan itu mulai memisahkan diri dengan pelan, menimbulkan benang saliva yang lalu terputus dan mendarat di dagu Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap wajah kekasihnya, ia mengusap dagunya. Mata sayu yang bengkak akibat menangis, hidung bangir yang memerah dan bibir plumpnya yang bengkak akibat aktivitas tadi. Chanyeol menindih Luhan, mengurung Luhan diantara tubuhnya dan ranjang, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Jangan pernah bilang kau akan meninggalkanku." Luhan yang mendengarnya terdiam. Ia mengulum daun telinga Luhan. "Kuharap setelah ini kau akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan." Bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Ia membuang selimut yang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan. Memperlihatkan tubuh Luhan yang terbalut t-shirt dan boxer. Melumat bibir Luhan dengan penuh cinta. Luhan diam, tapi tak lama. Tubuhnya berontak. Otaknya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan tak bergerak, tapi tubuhnya sudah familiar dengan sentuhan-sentuhan dari namja tinggi yang ada diatasnya. Tubuhnya merespon melawan kehendak otaknya.

Merasakan ada respon dari Luhan, Chanyeol semakin berani menyentuh Luhan, sambil melumat bibir Luhan, ia mulai menyingkap kaus yang dipakai Luhan. Menyentuh kulit perutnya yang halus seperti kulit bayi. Merabanya dengan pelan seakan kulit Luhan akan terkoyak jika disentuh dengan kasar. "Nnngh~ Chanhh~"

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, meloloskan tshirt Luhan melalui kepalanya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Luhan menurut, ia sudah dimabuk sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Kau tau sayang? Betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau menolak sentuhanku di Hongkong kemarin." Chanyeol mulai berbicara sambil menjilat leher Luhan, tangannya mulai meraba-raba tonjolan pink di dada kiri Luhan. Ia mulai menggigit pelan leher Luhan. Meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan. Puas akan hasil kerjanya di leher Luhan, ia berpindah ke bahu Luhan.

"A-Akhh, C-Chanh, kemarin itu tempat um- Akhhh~"

Chanyeol tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menarik nipple Luhan yang sudah mengeras sambil memelintirnya. Tak lupa ia memberikan bahu putih Luhan kissmark dan bitemark yang sepertinya tidak akan hilang sampai 2 hari kedepan.

"Kalau kau bisa menunjukkan perut ratamu di depan berjuta orang, kenapa kita tidak bisa bercumbu di depan orang hmm?" Chanyeol mulai menjilat daerah di sekitar aerola Luhan, menggoda nipplenya yang sedang mengeras. Sementara tangan kanannya mulai menyelusup ke dalam boxer Luhan, meremas kedua bongkahan kenyal Luhan.

"J-jadi~ i-inihh gara-gara itu? Oh f*ck Chan, just lick ithh." Luhan menekan kepala Chanyeol ke dadanya. Chanyeol menyeringai, kekasihnya sudah mulai menikmati. Ia mulai menjilati nipple Luhan, mengulum dan menggigitnya perlahan. "O-ohh Chanhhh~" Luhan memejamkan matanya sambil meremas rambut Chanyeol kuat.

"Hmm… Kau tau? Aku hanya bercanda ketika bilang akan mencari orang lain untuk digigit." Jilatannya mulai turun ke perut Luhan, menghisap dan menggigitnya, sama persis seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Lembut dan kenyal seperti marshmallow. Ia memainkan lidahnya di pusar Luhan. Tangan kirinya memainkan puting Luhan, tangan kanannya masih meremas bongkahan Luhan sambil sesekali menyapa lubang Luhan di bawah sana.

"Nnghh- A-ahh… P-ppaboya… K-kau pikh-ir akhu rela melihatmu menggigit orang la- Akhhh! F*ck ya Giant!" Luhan berteriak kesakitan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menusukkan telunjuknya ke hole Luhan yang kering tanpa persiapan. Ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di dalam lubang Luhan. "F*ck ya Chanhh, p-perihh~"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kata-katamu salah, honey. Harusnya : Fuck me Chanh~" Chanyeol menurunkan boxer Luhan, meloloskannya lewat kedua kakinya, dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Menampilkan little Luhan yang berdiri tegak menantang. Ia menaikkan kaki kiri Luhan ke bahunya. Membuka sedikit paha Luhan hingga lubang kemerahan yang membuka menutup seakan "mengundang" terekspos dengan jelas. Urus itu nanti, pikir Chanyeol, ia meraih little Luhan yang ujungnya terlihat sudah mengkilat karena mengeluarkan precum. "Suka dengan permainan ini, sayang?" Ia mengocok penis Luhan perlahan. Luhan memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika aku menggigit orang lain?" Kata Chanyeol, ia mulai memberikan blowjob untuk Luhan. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat lubang kecil di ujung penis Luhan. "Nngh~ s-sakithh, j-jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi. Ahh~"

Chanyeol berhenti dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Luhan membuka mata dengan wajah kesal. Memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya. "Katamu jangan lakukan itu lagi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah polos.

Luhan mengeluh dengan wajah kesal, ia merasa dipermainkan Chanyeol. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Penisnya berdenyut-denyut memberikan rasa perih. Kekasihnya benar-benar tau cara untuk membuatnya memohon dan merendah diri. "Stop acting like you are innocent, Chan. Yang aku maksud tadi, jangan pernah menggigit orang lain lagi. Just Bite Me!" Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Ia selalu bisa menjinakkan rusanya yang sewaktu-waktu bertingkah liar.

"Arasseo~ Sekarang, Itadakimasu~"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka jeans dan boxernya. Menampilkan penis beruratnya yang sudah tegang dari tadi. Ia menindih Luhan, melumat dan menggigit bibirnya sambil menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Luhan. Precum yang dikeluarkan penis Luhan semakin banyak. "Akh~ Baby boy, punyaku sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang ke rumahnya." Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Mengulurkan ketiga jarinya ke bibir Luhan, Luhan mengulumnya dengan patuh, melumuri jari Chanyeol dengan salivanya. Penis Chanyeol semakin keras, ia tidak tahan melihat wajah polos Luhan yang sedang mengulum jari-jarinya sepertia anak kecil yang sedang mengulum lollipop, ia tidak sabar membuat si mungil ini mendesah di bawah kontrolnya. Ia menarik jarinya. Wajah Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa, yang segera berganti menjadi ekspresi kesakiran ketika Chanyeol memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus ke lubang Luhan.

"Akkhhhhhh, appo, giant, kau kasar." Air mata Luhan menetes di pipinya. Chanyeol mengecup mata Luhan, melumat bibirnya sambil mulai memutar ketiga jarinya di dalam lubang sempit milik Luhan. "Nngghh~ cpk cpkk~ AHHH. There!" Luhan berteriak nikmat ketika jari-jari Chanyeol menusuk prostatnya. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Luhan berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia terus menusuk daerah sweet spot Luhan.

"Ahhh~ Nnnghh~ Sssshhhhh~ deeper Channhh~ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh~" Luhan meremas seprai di sampingnya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya melengkung indah sambil melepaskan cairan putihnya. Dengan napas terengah ia membuka mata dan melihat seringaian tampan Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"My turn, deer." Ia mengocok penisnya perlahan, lalu mengarahkannya ke lubang Luhan. Masih begitu sempit, walaupun bukan yang pertama untuk mereka. Ia melesakkan kepala penisnya ke lubang Luhan.

"Akhh-" Tidak, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi, dengan satu hentakan ia memasukkan penis panjangnya ke lubang Luhan. Jlebb

"Akkkkkhhh~ Chanhh." Ringis Luhan. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Luhan, meringankan rasa sakitnya. "Sudah boleh?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin Luhannya merasa kesakitan. Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan benda besar di lubangnya, Luhan mengangguk. Chanyeol mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya sambil menggeram. "Fuck, kau sempit sayang." Ia mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang Luhan, mencari sweet spot Luhan

"Nggghh Sssh, d-disana! Ah Ahh Ahhhh~"

Desahan Luhan semakin keras, Chanyeol menggenjot lubangnya dengan begitu cepat. Chanyeol meraih penis Luhan, ia mengocok penis itu seirama dengan genjotannya di lubang Luhan. Desahan dan suara kulit yang beradu memenuhi ruangan. Luhan merasa pusing, rasanya darahnya mengumpul pada satu titik di bawah perutnya, ia menegang dan- Chanyeol menutup lubang penisnya. Luhan mendesah menahan sakit.

"Bersama sayang, kau tidak boleh curang." Chanyeol terus menusuk prostat Luhan dengan brutal. Dinding anus Luhan benar-benar membuat penisnya terasa dipijat dengan lembut, seiring dengan genjotannya semakin brutal, akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang Luhan, ia melepaskan genggamannya di penis Luhan, Luhan pun mengeluarkan spermanya sambil memejamkan mata. Chanyeol membaringkan diri di sebelah Luhan, mengecup rambut dan memeluknya. "Jadi, apakah kau benar-benar mau putus?"

Luhan membuka mata. Ia menjitak Chanyeol dengan keras. "Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja tidak, Saranghae Giant."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Nado, sebenarnya aku ingin satu ronde lagi-"

Luhan melayangkan deathglare kepadanya, "tapi aku tau kau belum makan, jadi, ayo kita mandi dan kau harus makan." Chanyeol dengan cepat menambahkan. Ia bangkit dan menggendong Luhan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

2 Jam kemudian…

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menggendong Luhan. Di kamar mandi tadi mereka sempat melakuka dua ronde lagi. -_-. Chanyeol memilihkan piyama berwarna baby blue untuk Luhan. Sementara ia sendiri masih menggunakan bathrobe, bajunya masih di kamarnya. Ia mengambilkan Luhan bungkusan yang ada di nakas.

"Ini, honey chicken dan Taro Bubble Tea." Chanyeol menyodorkan bungkusan hitam itu kepada Luhan.

"Terimakasih, kau yang terbaik." Luhan tersenyum dengan manis. Chanyeol mengecup hidung rusa kecilnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Ia mengambil bungkusan yang lebih kecil dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kotak beludru hitam yang terlihat elegan.

"Lu, aku mengaku bersalah atas kejadian hari ini dan kemarin. Aku hanya terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui itu. Aku memang bukan namja pengertian, aku cemburuan, childish, dan keras kepala. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjadi dewasa, selama itu, maukah kau mendampingiku dan tetap berada di sampingku?" Chanyeol berlutut sambil membuka kotak kecil itu. Luhan tak bisa berkata-kata, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Ia mengangguk.

Chanyeol memasangkan cincin di jari manis kiri Luhan dan mengecup keningnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku tau aku tampan, Lu."

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar bodoh, bisakah kau bayangkan betapa konyolnya kau berlutut dengan memakai bathrobe?" Luhan tertawa kecil. Chanyeol cemberut.

"Tapi tak apa, kau tetap yang terbaik. Sayang."

"Saranghae, Giant"

"Nado, Deer"

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang lain kemana? Kenapa dorm sepi?"

* * *

**_ Other Place - Noraebang_**

Lay terlihat sedang bernyanyi. Tao sedang memangku Sehun yang tertidur. Kyungsoo sedang menepuk-nepuk bahu Suho yang terlihat sedang marah.

_Flashback_

Desahan Luhan terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu. Kai segera menyeret Baekhyun. Desahan Baekhyun mulai ikut terdengar. Chen yang tidak tahan pun dengan segera menarik Xiumin ke kamar. Suara desahan mulai terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Suho sebenaarnya sudah sangat ingin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, tapi melihat Lay yang sendirian semenjak ditinggal Duizhang, dan TaoHun yang terlihat masih innocent, jiwa leadernya bangkit. Ia dengan segera mengajak TaoHunLayDO mengungsi ke karaoke.

_Flashback OFF_

Siap-siap menerima hukuman dari leader, ChanLu!

**END**

* * *

A/N :

Huahaha, apa ini ;A;  
Entahlah, pertama bikin NC ;A;  
Yang udah baca jangan langsung diclose/? *tarik readers  
isi kolom review dulu, kasi masukan :'3  
Tapi ngga maksa sih/?  
Ah sudahlah abaikan inni A/N :'3

**Last, Mind to review?**


	2. (Kray) Wait Me

**Wait Me**

**Author: luluna99**

**Pair: Kray  
**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst gagal**

**Disclaimer: Author cuma minjem nama, member EXO milik Tuhan. dan cerita beserta alur milik saya.**

**Warning: Boyslove, gaje, typo, DLDR!**

**A/N : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka :'v**

* * *

Ia diawasi. Ia tau itu, di sekelilingnya berdiri pria-pria tinggi dengan baju hitam. Bukan berarti dia tidak tinggi. Ia, malah lebih jangkung dari mereka. Hanya saja ia kalah kekar dan kalah jumlah. Di depannya berdiri sosok tambun bermata sipit dengan wajah licik.

"Fufufu~ Aku tau kau ingin kembali ke teman-temanmu. Maaf, itu tak mungkin. Kau telah menandatangani kontrak itu. Youngmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan ulahmu ini."

_**2 Months ago**_

Yifan terdiam, ia dijebak. Entah bagaimana, pengacara yang bahkan tak pernah ia sewa muncul di hadapannya sambil membawa surat tuntutan yang sudah tercoret tanda tangannya. Dan 2 jam kemudian, berita dengan headline "Kris mengajukan _Lawsuit_ ke agensinya" menyebar dimana-mana. Agensi langsung memanggil pengacaranya, bukan dia, tentu saja pengacaranya dengan lancar bercerita ini-itu. Yifan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hopeless, ia telah mencoba menghubungi manajernya, namun manajernya diam. Menjelaskan sebisanya, manajer hyung yang baik itupun hanya bisa berkata, "Semua telah terjadi Kris. Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak seceroboh itu? Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap bagian dari kami."

Pihak agensi perebut Yifan yang mengetahuinya menghubungi manajernya, segera memutuskan kontak. Mereka menginginkan Yifan di agensi mereka. Titik. Tidak ada penolakan. Member exo lain yang mendengar kabar itu langsung menghubungi Yifan, kakao talk, line, dan weibonya penuh dengan pesan dari mereka. Tidak, Yifan tidak kuat untuk membukanya.

Ia akhirnya berani membukanya setelah 5 hari, ia hendak membalasnya namun ia teringat perkataan lelaki tambun itu, "Balas saja pesan mereka, dan keadaan akan semakin buruk." Lelaki tambun itu menyeringai dengan wajah mengancam. Apakah ada keadaan yang lebih buruk dari ini? Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Semua sudah terjadi, ia tidak bisa pulang ke jalannya yang semula. Ia hanya membuka satu persatu pesan dari membernya,

Pesan dari Luhan:

_Wufan, Are you okay man? Yixing tidak percaya kau meninggalkannya tanpa memberi taunya. Meninggalkan KAMI. Meninggalkan EXO. Taukah kau dia sekarang masih pingsan? What the hell did you think about, Wufan? F*ckin' Dumbass. Marah? Telpon aku dan bicara langsung!_

Pingsan? Siapa? Xingie-nya? Semoga hari ini Yixing sudah baik-baik saja. Kris tersenyum miris, ia tau Luhan hanya ingin membuatnya menghubungi Dorm. Seandainya bisa Lu- aku ingin pulang…

Pesan dari Sehun

_Gege! Aku unfollow IG-mu! Ayo cepat buang pinku-pinku milikku! Miss you hyung TT _

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat pesan Sehun. Ia pernah mengancam Sehun, jika tidak memfollow IG miliknya, ia akan membuang pinku-pinkunya.

Pesan Chanyeol, senada dengan Sehun, sepertinya Chanyeol menyontek pesan Sehun. Kris tersenyum, ia akan rindu dengan para namdongsaengnya.

Pesan dari Tao:

(3 line pertama penuh dengan emot menangis) _Gege~ kembalilah. Tao janji Tao tidak akan meminta Gege untuk membelikanku Gucci lagi. Sungguh ge~ kembalilah T^T Yixing ge baru sadar dari pingsannya dan langsung mencarimu T^T pulanglah T^T_

"Xingie…" Bisiknya lirihnya…

Pesan dari Yixing:

_Wufan, ku pikir ini hanya mimpi. Ketika aku terbangun aku pikir kau akan ada di sampingku seperti biasanya. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara beratmu. Masih bisa melihat sosok jangkungmu. Kenapa kau pergi? Kau pergi tanpa kata, aku merasa tak berguna Fan. Apakah aku tak penting untukmu? Ah sudahlah, aku tau kau kau melakukan yang terbaik, paling tidak kabari aku. Aku percaya padamu, lakukan yang terbaik bao bei. Ingat untuk menjaga kesehatanmu. Ahh~ aku masih berharap ini mimpi dan ingin segera terbangun dengan kau di sisiku…_

Yifan meremas dadanya kencang. Sakit.

Ia kembali membuka pesannya satu persatu. Tersenyum tipis melihat pesan-pesan dari mereka yang begitu ingin ia kembali. Tapi satu pesan terasa menusuk jantungnya.

Pesan Baekhyun, kemarin.

_Hyung! Aku lelah mempertahankanmu! Kau tak pernah mengerti betapa sakit rasanya kehilangan seseorang! Kau begitu egois! Konser kita satu minggu lagi hyung, kau tak ingat itu? Bukankah kau bilang akan melangkah bersama EXO kemanapun perginya? Ini konser solo pertama kita, hyung. Dan kau tak ada disini. Aku kecewa padamu hyung. EXO member kecewa padamu. EXOfans kecewa padamu. Semua kecewa padamu!_

Yifan menghela napas. Sesak. Sungguh.

Pesan Suho, tadi pagi:

_Hai Kris. Bagaimana kabarmu? Semalam Overdose menang untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sangat bangga, kuharap kau juga begitu –walaupun aku tak bisa berharap. Kau tau? Betapa canggung rasanya memegang piala itu sendiri. Encore tunggal, hanya aku sendiri. Kau tau? Betapa bingungnya aku ketika semua orang menyuruhku memberi pendapat tentang kau. Aku ingin percaya padamu, Kris. Tapi sepertinya kau sendiri tak ingin dipercaya oleh kami. Kau tau? Betapa awkward rasanya ketika aku harus mengucapkan We Are One, benar-benar dalam keadaan One, alONE dan lONEly. Kemana leader yang lain? Apakah jiwanya masih hidup? Kuharap jiwa naga-mu masih hidup. Kau tau? Dari semua orang, Yixing paling banyak tersenyum seolah tak terpengaruh. Tapi kau tau juga kan? Ia adalah orang yang paling terluka… Kuharap kau melakukan yang terbaik._

Sarkasme, ciri khas Suho. Yifan tau, pelan tapi pasti satu persatu membernya akan lepas harapan darinya.

Pesan terakhir, Yixing:

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali, bao bei ^_^_

Yifan tenggelam dalam tangisnya. Merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ia tak pernah ingin meninggalkan teman-temannya seperti ini. Ia hanya, hanya terlalu emosi melihat jadwal padat mereka. CEO baru itu, memforsir teman-temannya terlalu keras. Ia emosi. Dalam keadaan itu, lelaki tambun itu menawarkan kerja sama pada Yifan, hanya sementara, hanya seperti gertakan. SM akan menyesal ketika ada kasus itu, dan agensi itu akan mendapat promosi gratis. Cara kotor, pikir Yifan. Namun dengan senang hati ia menandatangani kontrak itu, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menyadarkan bossnya. Bodoh kan? Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Ia terus mengamati perkembangan EXO, ia tau, semua membernya sudah tak menganggapnya lagi. SM bahkan telah menarik semua merchandise dirinya. Ia tersenyum miris melihat konser OT11 itu. Lelaki tambun itu berkata pada Yifan, "Lihat, mereka semua sudah tak menganggapmu lagi kan? Kau tak ada kesempatan untuk kembali…"

Yifan mengganti nomornya, mendeactivate semua acc jejaring sosialnya, kecuali instagram dan weibonya. Ia berada di tempat yang jauh dari Seoul. Lelaki tambun yang merupakan bossnya ini, membuat berita yang membuatnya terdengar sedang menderita penyakit _Myokarditis_. Yifan pasrah, hidupnya sekarang ada di tangan lelaki tambun ini. Lebih tepatnya hidup eommanya. Ya- lelaki tambun itu, adalah appa tiri Yifan…

.

.

.

_**Present Day**_

Yifan masih ingin kembali kepada teman-temannya. Walau ia tau itu takkan mungkin. Lelaki tambun itu –ia masih tak bisa menyebutnya appa, menyuruhnya menghadap. Sudah 2 bulan lebih ia mengasingkan diri dari publik.

"Yifan, kau kenal seseorang bernama Xi- Yi- siapa tadi?" ia menoleh ke asistennya. "Ah iya, Yixing? Kau tau dia? Ah sepertinya lebih dari tau, kekasihmu?" Ia menyeringai kepada Yifan yang memucat. Apa yang terjadi pada unicorn-nya itu?

Lelaki tambun itu menyodorkan notebook dan smartphone untuk Yifan. "Ia terlalu mengganggu, ia terus mengirimkan pesan singkat dan email ke perusahaan tiap malam dan menanyakanmu. Gila. Haha."

Yifan menatap lelaki tambun itu dengan tajam, "Jangan pernah menghina Yixing!" desisnya. Sungguh, jika ia tidak menyayangi eommanya, ia sudah kabur dari dulu.

"Cih. Hubungi dia sekarang. Terserah kau, via telpon atau email. Bilang padanya, jangan pernah menghubungimu lagi, bilang juga kau sangat membencinya dan membenci EXO juga." Lelaki tambun itu menyeringai, ia suka mainannya. Yifan tidak sepenurut ibunya, dan ini membuat lelaki tambun itu senang mempermainkannya. Ia memberikan kode pada beberapa lelaki di sekitar Yifan. "Awasi dia, jika ia melakukan hal selain yang aku perintahkan, beri dia hukuman."

Yifan tertegun, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak akan kuat mendengar suara Yixing. Dengan perlahan ia meraih laptop dan mengetik pada keyboard itu.

_Aku, kau dan EXO_

_Aku akan menemukan jalanku sendiri. Jalan dimana ada_

_kesuksesan dan hartaku yang hilang_

_Kau adalah_

_Peri nakal_

_Aku mencintaimu Xing. Selalu. Aku juga menyayangi semua member EXO…_

_Ingat?_

_Itu Semua Bohong_

_Aku tak pernah sedikit pun mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah ingin berada di boyband seperti EXO…_

_Aku benci semua ini_

_Melihatmu menangis_

_Aku benar-benar tidak tahan_

_Jangan hubungi aku lagi_

_P.S: Aku ingin memiliki kekuatan TAO, mengulang dari akhir dan dengan perlahan kembali ke awal~_

**END**

Omake

Yixing tengah memainkan pianonya sambil bernyanyi. Lagunya sebentar lagi berakhir…

Siganeul meomchweo, ijae na, nege doraga  
(I stop time, oh now I will, and go back to you)  
Chueokui chaegeun, oneuldo neoui peijireul yeolreo  
(Again today, I open your page in my book of memories)  
naneun keu ane isseo, keu gyeoulae wa ittneungeol  
(I am there inside, inside that winter)  
Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo aesseuda  
(I try to find you, who I can't see)  
Deulliji anheun neol deuleuryeo aeseuda  
(I try to hear you, who I can't hear)

Dengan perlahan jari-jarinya menekan tuts piano dan mengakhiri lagunya. Menatap kosong dengan sendu. Lagu ini, selalu mengingatkannya padanya, ia yang entah tak tau dimana rimbanya.

Prok Prok… tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah pintu. "Permainanmu semakin meningkat, Xingie. Suaramu juga semakin merdu…" Namja tinggi itu mendekati Yixing, duduk di sebelahnya dan menekan-nekan tuts piano.

"Baobei, kau kembali…" Suara Yixing terdengar lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja, Xingie… Ingkar janji is not my style…" Ia mengecup mata Yixing dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya

**END**.

* * *

A/N : Emailnya Kris dibaca dari baris paling bawah terus ke atas. ini gajelas banget. ampun *disambit

A/N : Makasi banget buat yang udah review, follow sama fav ini ff. awalnya cuma mau bikin oneshoot, tapi jadi kepikiran bikin kumpulan cerita crack pair ._.a  
yang punya acc monggo dicek balesan reviewnya

Balesan review:  
_what_: saya sedih baca review kamu :/ tanpa sadar saya jadi apus (kebiasaan ngadmin di group rawan fanwar), saya ngerti kamu mau ngasi saran, tapi ya jangan kasar begitu. saya pake nama Giant buat panggilan Chanyeol biar ada panggilan kesayangan dari Luhan gitu-_- Lagian kan dari awal ada warning DLDR-Don't Like Don't Read, kamu login coba :/ kita ngomong" sebentar X)

_my lu honey_: aaa~ aku juga suka crack pair chanlu *fangirling

_guest_: sequelnya nunggu otak pervert saya on ya/? XD

* * *

Thanks to: **Yuni150699, .96, ssnowish, Delu4Selu, guest, my lu honey, what, LuluHD, , kaihunhan**,** , tsonaa, ashley97chan, araraaa**

Last, mind to review? X3


	3. (ChanLu) Tap, tap and fall

**Tap, tap and fall by sungunaura0622 (AFF)  
**

**Translator: luluna99**

**Pair:Chanlu**

**Rate:T+**

**Length: Drabble**

**Disclaimer: special for this chapter, i DO NOT OWN THE STORY, just translate it. Hanya untuk menambah fic ChanLu, i've already asked sungunaura0622 for permission X) Link to the original story : ( www. asianfanfics story/ view/ 507537/ 7/ exo-drabbles-one-shots-kai-baekhyun-kris-suho-kaibaek-chanlu-krisho [hapus spasinya])  
**

**Warning: Boyslove, DLDR!**

**T/N: ini fic pas jamannya flappy bird lagi booming X3  
**

* * *

Salahkan Oh Sehun, yang telah memainkan game terpanas tahun ini. Flappy Bird.

Chanyeol dengan segera mendownload game itu setelah belajar cara memainkannya dari Sehun. Pada saat pertama ia mencoba, si Flappy langsung terjatuh dan game over ketika Chanyeol tidak mengetuk layar smartphonenya.

Siang dan Malam Chanyeol terus memegang smartphonenya dan bermain Flappy Bird. Skornya bahkan mengalahkan skor Sehun yang nilainya 94.

Skor tertinggginya adalah 109.

Ia mempunyai target skor pada hari Valentine.

Chanyeol telah membujuk Luhan untuk bermain Flappy Bird. Luhan yang tidak mendengar dengan baik berpikir bahwa Flappy Bird adalah salah satu cara untuk bermasturbasi.

"Feulaepi Beoreudeu." Chanyeol memastikan ia telah mengeja dengan benar dan jelas. (T/N: ejaan korea kali ya? begitu)

Luhan tetap berpikir kalau Flappy Bird adalah salah satu istilah dalam seks.

Chanyeol hanya dapat memasang wajah datar.

Akhirnya Luhan mengerti ketika Chanyeol menunjukkan Smartphonenya, mengajarkannya cara bermain Flappy Bird. Dan kemudian, Luhan tertular virus Flappy Bird, tangannya tak pernah absen memegang smartphonenya. Chanyeol sampai menggoda Luhan, mengatakan kalau ia kalah saing dengan smartphonenya. Luhan menjitaknya dengan keras, tentu saja tak ada yang bisa menggantikan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Keduanya duduk di sisi sofa. Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman. Di sisi lain punggung Luhan berada di sandaran tangan sofa. Luhan terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Punggungnya bersandar disana, kepalanya miring ke punggung sofa, dan kakinya yang berselonjor berada di atas paha Chanyeol.

Keduanya sedang bermain Flappy Bird.

Skor mereka saling menyusul, keduanya berusaha meraih skor paling tinggi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol mendapat skor 137, ia sedikit menyeringai karena ia sudah mendekati target skornya. Luhan menatapnya dengan kesal. Skor tertingginya sejauh ini adalah 108.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 12 dan Chanyeol masih belum mencapai targetnya.

Ia mengerang kesal.

10 menit berlalu, setelah mengetuk sekitar 103838203839497… kali (Chanyeol lupa hitungannya sendiri). Ia akhirnya mencapai target skornya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dengan gembira, merayakan skor yang ia raih, smartphonenya sampai jatuh ke kaki Luhan. Luhan memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan keras. Chanyeol mengusap bahunya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Luhan memutar matanya. "Whatever." Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup bibir Luhan ketika Luhan hampir mencapai skor 120.

"Ya, Chanyeol-ah!" Rengeknya.

Chanyeol dengan lembut mendorong kaki Luhan dari pangkuannya, bangkit dari sofa dan tertawa pelan. Ketika Chanyeol berdiri, Luhan menendang pelan pantatnya.

"Cek highscore-ku." Kata Chanyeol. Luhan yang masih kesal karena highscorenya digagalkan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan memberi Luhan heart-sign dengan tangannya sebagai balasannya.

Luhan menghela napas. Chanyeol kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Luhan mengecek highscore Chanyeol.

143.

"Dasar Gombal." Luhan menggumam sambil tersipu.

Luhan termotivasi untuk mencapai skor yang sama atau pun lebih tinggi. Hanya agar Chanyeol tau bahwa dirinya juga takkan menyerah. Walaupun Chanyeol gamer yang lebih baik daripada Luhan, Luhan tetap takkan menyerah!

* * *

**T/N : reader semua pasti tau artinya 1-4-3 kan? tau dong yaa? lagunya Henry itu :**  
**

yang punya acc silahkan cek pm X)

_kkamjong_: kaibaek sama SuDO? oke ditunggu aja/? *PHP *slapped

**Thanks for review, fav and follow :***

**Big Thanks to: ****Yuni150699, irna. lee. 96, ssnowish, Delu4Selu, guest, my lu honey, what, LuluHD, Putry .Kyusungkrishun, kaihunhan**,** saY .You, tsonaa, ashley97chan, araraaa, chunsatic729, icha .likepachulsaklawasenoother, kkamjong, reny .boice, mpiwkim3022  
**


	4. (KaiBaek) Chaos

**Chaos**

**Author: luluna99**

**Pair: KaiBaek and other crack pair**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: crack, humor gagal  
**

**Disclaimer: Author cuma minjem nama, member EXO milik Tuhan. dan cerita beserta alur milik saya**

**Warning: boyslove, gaje, amburegeul -v, DLDR!**

* * *

Pagi yang tenang di Dorm EXO…

Rrrriiiinnnggg…

Kuulangi, pagi yang tenang di Dorm EXO…

Rrrrrrrinnggggg…

Brakkk…

Namja sexy dengan kulit tannya itu membanting jam weker ke arah pintu kamarnya, hampir mengenai kepala Baekhyun yang menyembul masuk.

"Yakk! Kim Kkamjong! Jangan sembarangan melempar barang!" Baekhyun memasuki kamar Kai, berdiri di samping ranjang sambil berkacak pinggang. Kai tidak peduli, daripada mendengarkan kicauan kekasihnya, ia lebih memilih menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan membenarkan selimutnya.

"Arrrrgghh…" Baekhyun mengerang kesal karena diabaikan. ia mengetuk-ngetuk (lebih tepatnya menggedor) nakas di samping ranjang, membuat keributan agar Kai bangun.

"Hyuuuung~ Jangan ganggu aku." Kai merengek sambil menutup mukanya dengan selimut. Baekhyun menghela napas, selalu begini tiap libur, padahal ia ingin bermesraan pagi-pagi, seperti senam bersama, mengopi bersama atau apalah. Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang Kai, tubuh Kai yang tertutup selimut bergerak pelan dan teratur seiring deru napasnya. _Seriously? Dia sudah terlelap lagi?_ Pikir Baekhyun. Ia terkekeh pelan. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajah Kai. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang polos kalau begini, berbeda sekali kalau mereka sedang tidur bersama. Sisi gelapnya akan menjadi-jadi. Eh? Bukan kulitnya yang menggelap, tapi itulah, if you know what I mean kkk~ Baekhyun beranjak mendekati wajah Kai, tak ada salahnya sekali-kali mencoba hal yang romantis kan? Tangannya bertelekan pada ranjang di sisi kepala Kai, dengan perlahan ia membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai.

30 cm lagi…

25 cm lagi…

21 cm lagi…

15 cm lagi…

_Careless Careless Shoot Anonymous Anonymous_

Bletak!(SFX gagal Dx) Bukan Morning Kiss nan Sweet yang didapatkan Baekhyun. Kai yang terbangun dengan ringtone smartphonenya tiba-tiba bangkit dan duduk tanpa tedeng aling-aling, wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan keras. Baekhyun sampai jatuh terjengkang dengan tidak elit.

"Hyung!" Seru Kai sambil mengusap bibirnya. "Bibirku jadi makin seksi! (alias makin tebel gara-gara kena benturan)" katanya gusar.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Jerit Baekhyun, tidak terima disalahkan. Ia bangun dan menjitak kepala Kai dengan keras. Moodnya berantakan, maunya romantis malah bokong seksinya yang mencium lantai.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Kai yang merasa pagi indahnya terganggu melempar bantal ke muka Baekhyun (gaya anak kecil yang ngambek).

"Kau juga sama saja!" Muka Baekhyun memerah, ia mengambil bantal yang sempat mengenai mukanya tadi, dengan emosi ia membekap Kai dengan bantal itu.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau bangun jangan bangun sekalian!" Kai menendang-nendang kesulitan bernapas, untung saja Baekhyun tidak serius dengan bekapannya. Setelah merasa puas. Ia melonggarkan tekanannya, dan berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang hampir mati kehabisan napas. Sambil terengah Kai melemparkan bantal itu ke punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak peduli, ia melenggang keluar kamar Kai dan membanting pintu.

"Yeoboseyo, appa? Ne, ini Jongin…" Kai mengangkat telponnya yang sedari tadi berdering. Kalau saja bukan appanya yang menelpon ia tidak akan rela bangun untuk mengangkatnya.

.

.

.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu, ia mendapati Sehun yang sedang asik bermain PSP di sofa, Tao yang sedang berguling-guling dengan boneka pandanya dan Lay yang sedang berbaring di karpet dengan headphone terpasang, menghadap laptopnya dengan serius. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Sehun

"Hun"

"…"

"Hun?"

"…" Sehun yang tengah asik memainkan pspnya tidak menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun.

"Chen hyung dan Minseok hyung kemana?" tanyanya.

"Berbelanja. Tugas dari Suho hyung." Si panda Tao yang menjawabnya. Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Tao, ia mulai mencolek pinggang Sehun dengan usil.

"Huuun~"

"Hyuuung. Jangan ganggu aku! Aaaargh. Tuh, kalah kan? Kalau begini kapan aku bisa mengalahkan skor Kkamjong?" Baekhyun terkikik senang, terselip rasa bangga mendengar Sehun yang susah payah mencoba mengalahkan kekasihnya, walaupun hanya game tentunya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi kalau ada Baekhyun di sisinya meletakkan PSPnya.

"Aku mau kamu~" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda sambil menarik-narik pelan baju Sehun. Sehun menatap Baekhyun datar. Tao melayangkan deathglarenya ke arah Baekhyun. Kai yang sudah bangun dan mandi melengos melewati ruang tamu dan masuk ke dapur.

"Ahaha- aku bercanda. Kalian ini tidak punya selera humor." Kata Baekhyun dengan sedikit awkward, mungkin karena Kai yang mengacuhkannya tadi.

"Hei hyung, kau habis bertengkar dengan Kkamjong ya? Baikan sana, sayang lo, hari libur tapi tidak bisa bermesraan." Lay menatap Sehun dengan wajah sedih. Ia merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari tatapan Lay langsung tergagap, "E-Eh, hyung kan bisa video call dengan Kris ge?"

"Tapi aku lupa password skype-ku." Kata Lay sedih.

Glodak. Jadi ini kenapa sedari tadi ia mengutak-atik laptopnya -_-

"Gege~ gege bisa pakai accountku." Tawar Tao. Lay mengangguk dan kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Baekhyun menghela napas. Baiklah, sebagai yang lebih tua sepertinya ia akan lebih dulu menyapa Kai dan meminta maaf. Ia menatap Sehun. "Lalu? Kau sendiri kenapa tidak bermesraan dengan Tao?"

"Ah, aku perlu waktu bermesraan dengan psp-ku. Lagipula dia juga sedang bermesraan dengan pandanya." Baekhyun menoleh melihat Tao yang sedang memeluk boneka pandanya sambil mengelusnya perlahan. -_-. "Lagipula, hanya dengan saling melihat seperti ini kami sudah bahagia kok, iya kan Chagi~?" Sehun melempar kedipan mata pada Tao. Tao membalas dengan flying kiss. Ia juga menggerakkan bonekanya agar seolah memberikan flying kiss ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat keimutan Tao berlalu begitu saja langsung bangkit dan mengecup bibir panda itu –bukan bonekanya FYI XD. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Guys, get a room please." Sehun nyengir dengan innocent. Ia kembali duduk di sofa, Tao kembali memainkan pandanya, dan Lay, masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

_Ah, baiklah. Aku tidak mau hari libur ini terbuang sia-sia_. Pikir Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke dapur, dan berhenti di ambang pintu, bergegas bersembunyi di balik pintu. Ia melihat pemandangan yang –uhmm menusuk hatinya. Kai sedang menenggelamkan diri di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Tidak lama, namun cukup membuat Baekhyun geram. Ia hendak melabrak Kai, namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika Kai mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan berbicara kepada Kyungsoo.

"Hhh~ Aku lelah hyung. Baekhyun uke atau bukan sih? Sifatnya tak lembut sama sekali. Terkadang aku iri pada Suho hyung, ia punya hyung yang lembut dan pandai memasak. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa meniru sedikiit saja? Tidak bisakah ia seperti Minseok hyung? Pendiam dan sabar? Lalu seperti Lay hyung yang pengertian?" Kai menghela napas. Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Hahaha. Jadi ini yang dipikirkan Kai selama ini tentangnya? Oke Fine! Harga dirinya terluka. Ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika tiba-tiba Suho datang, entah dari mana, melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di balik pintu ia hendak bertanya, tapi Baekhyun dengan segera menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, menyuruh Suho diam. Suho menurut. Ia memasuki dapur.

"Yeobo- Daddy data-" Panggilnya kepada Kyungsoo, namun terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang merangkul Kai dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo menuntut jawaban. Kyungsoo hanya menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Menyuruh Suho keluar. Suho hendak protes, namun melihat deathglare yang dilemparkan Kyungsoo membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan wajah tertekuk ia keluar dari dapur.

_**Kai side**_

Kyungsoo masih menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai, menenangkannya dari emosi yang bergejolak. Kai melanjutkan keluh kesahnya. "Tapi tapi, aku lebih tidak tahan lagi dengan keimutannya hyung. Kadang Baekhyun hyung membuatku tidak bisa marah. Padahal aku kan seme, harusnya bisa bertindak tegas pada uke. Tapi apa? Huhu."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan -_- . Jadi ini Cuma masalah "pride" sebagai seorang seme? _The hell, who'll care about that? As long as you love each other it's okay_. Batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Menjadi seme tidak berarti kau harus marah-marah, Jong. Tidak berarti kau harus kasar. Kau bisa mengatakan pada Baekhyun dengan lembut, agar dia bisa mengubah sedikit sifatnya. Begitu saja."

"Berarti selama ini Suho hyung juga tidak pernah marah padamu?" Kyungsoo blushing.

"T-tentu saja, ia sangat lembut padaku. Akulah yang terkadang sering memarahinya."

"Ah, aku jadi semakin iri."

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin menjadi ukenya Suho?" O_O

"T-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku hyung. Aissh. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau hanya berdua kalian saling memanggil seperti tadi? Yeobo? Daddy?" Kyungsoo menjitak dahi Kai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hahaha. Jangan-jangan pada saat melakukan _this and that_ Suho hyung menyuruhmu memanggilnya oppa?" Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah. Ia menunduk malu. Tawa Kai semakin meledak.

"Kenapa jadi membicarakanku dan Suho, kau yang punya masalah Jong, kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi sebaiknya aku keluar saja." Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, baiklah hyung. Jadi menurutmu tidak apa-apa menjadi seme yang err –lembut?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan pembicaraan mereka pun terus berlanjut, sesekali diselingi dengan godaan Kai pada Kyungsoo.

_**Baekhyun side**_

Baekhyun kesal. Ia sakit hati. Kenapa Kai malah berbicara pada Kyungsoo? Bukankah sebaiknya mereka langsung membicarakannya? Bukankah lebih baik begitu? Baekhyun sadar dirinya memang agak sedikit kasar pada Kai, terutama kejadian tadi pagi. But hey, this is me! Bukankah Kai pernah bilang ia mencintainya apa adanya? Baekhyun mengerang kesal sambil meninju sandaran tangan sofa. Tak ada yang peduli. Sehun sibuk dengan PSP-nya, Tao dengan pandanya, Lay dengan laptopnya, dan Suho dengan wajah tertekuknya.

"AAAARRRGGHH… SARANGI GOMAWO JUL MOLLASSEOTTDEON NAEGA… HOO~" Baekhyun berteriak dengan niat melepas stress. Dan Sehun yang mendapat sial. Baekhyun bernyanyi tepat di telinganya.

"HYUNG!" Ia mengusap telinganya yang menjadi korban.

"Baekhyun! Suaramu membuat koneksi internetku terganggu!" Baekhyun mendelik pada Lay. Yang benar saja, apa hubungan suara emasnya dengan koneksi internet? Suho yang baru bangkit dari keterpurukan segera turun tangan menghadapi laptop itu. Setelah mengutak-atik sebentar. Voila!

"Hai Kris!" Suho melambai pada sosok Kris di layar laptop Lay.

"Yeey, akhirnya bisa!" Saking gembiranya melihat Kris, Lay malah memeluk Suho. Kris di layar laptop membelalakkan matanya.

"_Xingie!_" Protesnya. Lay terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf bao bei" Dan percakapan selanjutnya berlangsung dalam Bahasa Cina. Suho memutar bola matanya. Ia mengambil salah satu majalah dari meja dan berbaring di dekat Tao sambil membaca.

"SARANGI GOMAWO JUL MOLLASSEOTTDEON NAEGA… HOO~" Lagi. Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan dengan bernyanyi asal.

"HYUNG!/BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

Cklekk…

Pintu sebuah kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja tinggi yang menguap lebar. Semua mata tertuju pada namja itu? "Kenapa?" katanya sambil membulatkan matanya dengan innocent.

"PAKAI BAJUMU SEBELUM KELUAR KAMAR, PARK CHANYEOL!" Kali ini Suho yang berteriak kencang. Pasalnya Chanyeol dengan santai melenggang keluar kamar tanpa memakai baju, alias topless. Bukan hanya itu, di perut, dada dan lehernya terpampang beberapa –bukan beberapa, banyak bercak merah yang tentu saja sudah jelas dibuat oleh siapa.

Chanyeol nyengir lalu menyelinap ke kamarnya, dan keluar lagi dengan berpakaian lengkap. Ia duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Jadi semalam kau main berapa ronde dengan Luhan Hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggumam sedih. "Tidak, kami tidak bisa bermain. Dia terlalu lelah katanya, dan sebagai namjachingu yang pengertian, aku tidak memaksa."

"Lalu kissmark tadi?"

"Oh- Kami hanya main vampire-vampire-an(?) sebentar. Haha." Baekhyun memutar matanya. Tidak main saja bercaknya sudah segitu banyak. -_-.

"Yeol, aku bosan. Ayo kita main basket." Basket? Dalam ruangan tentunya, di ruang itu juga. Mereka bermain bola basket sambil duduk (kayak di First Box Ep. 1). Keduanya bermain dengan seru dan ribut. Menghasilkan protes dari Lay yang video callnya terganggu, protes juga datang dari Suho dan Tao. Sehun hanya cuek. Saking ributnya, si rusa tidur akhirnya terbangun. Dengan rambut kusut sambil mengucek mata ia keluar dari kamar. Ia melihat raksasanya sedang bermain dengan Baekhyun, sedang mencoba merebut bola yang Baekhyun sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Dengan begitu, ketika Chanyeol mencoba menggapai bola itu, ia terlihat seperti memeluk Baekhyun. Luhan mendengus kesal. Chanyeol tak melihat kekasihnya yang sudah bangun. Luhan semakin kesal. Dengan langkah terhuyung karena masih setengah tidur ia menyuruk tidur di sofa dekat Sehun, seperti kucing kecil yang ingin dibelai majikannya.

"Hyung kau bau." Sehun memprotes hyungnya, namun ia tidak menolak ketika Luhan malah semakin menyamankan diri. Sambil memejamkan matanya ia menggumam pada Sehun. "Diamlah Sehun, nanti kubelikan bubble tea sebagai balasannya."

"Benarkah Hyung? Yehet!" Sehun dengan gembira memperbaiki posisinya agar Luhan lebih nyaman.

Tao yang melihat itu menggeram kesal. Ia memeluk boneka padanya dan beralih ke Lay.

"Gege~ Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Kris Ge? Boleh ya? Yayaya?" Lay yang memang baik dari awal dan tidak tahan dengan aegyo Tao mengalah. Ia akhirnya melihat-lihat majalah bersama Suho, sesekali mengomentari ini itu.

Ting Tong. Sregg…

Pintu Dorm terbuka.

"Kami pulang!" Chen dan Xiumin datang membawa bahan makanan, tapi tak ada jawaban atau tanggapan. Penghuninya ada, tapi seakan tak ada. Mereka sedang berinteraksi, tapi dengan aura-aura aneh. Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

"Minnie…" ujarnya lirih. Xiumin blushing, meski ia telah melakukan banyak skinship dengan Chen tapii tetap saja-

"Iya?"

"Apakah kita masuk ke cerita yang salah?"

"Eh?"

"Bukankah ini ceritanya tentang crack pair kecuali kita?" Chen nunjuk judul fanfiksi ini (Oke ini absurd, ampun, jangan timpuk saya CX ), "Tapi ini kok…" Chen menunjukkan keadaan aneh di dorm. HunHan yang sedang bermesraan di sofa, Tao yang sedang merengek minta dibelikan Gucci di hadapan Kris (di hadapan layar laptop maksudnya X)), ChanBaek yang sedang bermain basket sambil peluk-pelukan, SuLay yang membaca dengan kepala bersentuhan, dan pasti KaiSoo moment yang entah dimana.

Xiumin mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, kurasa kita di cerita yang benar Dae, tak taulah. Yang penting kita tetap bersama." Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada Chen. Chen tersenyum dan mengecup kening Xiumin. "Tentu, sayang." Mereka akhirnya masuk dengan cuek, Xiumin masuk ke dapur mengantar sayuran untuk Kyungsoo, dan menemukan KaiSoo moment di hadapannya.

"Ini ada apa sih." Xiumin menggerutu sambil memasukkan sayuran ke lemari es.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Xiumin menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Lihat saja keluar."

KaiSoo melangkah keluar dan…shock, melihat pasangan masing-masing terlihat begitu intim dengan orang lain.

Chen yang meletakkan cemilan yang dibawanya di atas meja. Ia menghampiri Luhan. "Hyung, ini untukmu. Kebetulan tadi ada diskon untuk Taro Bubble Tea." Mata Luhan membulat. Ia bangun dan meraih bubble tea itu dengan riang. "Thanks Chennie!"

Sehun menatap bubble tea itu dengan tatapan lapar, "Hyuung, tadi kau kan sudah berjanji akan membelikanku bubble tea. Aku mau itu saja ya? Yayaya?"

"Nope, Hun-ah. Ini Taro."

"Hyuuuung~" Sehun terus merengek dan mereka terus berargumen. Chanyeol mulai menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya yang sudah terbangun dan sedang berdebat dengan Sehun. Luhan mengalah. Mereka sepakat untuk membagi bubble tea itu secara adil, dengan meminumnya bersama-sama. Yang berarti mereka akan minum dari sedotan dan botol yang sama.

_Tidak! Bibir Luhan hanya untukku!_ –batin Chanyeol. Ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan mendekati Luhan. Duduk di sampingnya dan merangkulnya posessif.

Sehun yang memenangkan perdebatan tersenyum senang, pandangannya beralih ke Tao, yang sedang melakukan aegyo untuk merayu Kris agar mengirimkannya Gucci.

_Tidak! Aegyo Tao hanya untukku! _–jerit Sehun, ia meninggalkan Luhan dan bubble tea-nya untuk menarik Tao dari laptop laknat itu.

Kris yang dari tadi dibujuk Tao terlihat tidak peduli ketika Tao dibawa pergi Sehun. Ia melongok memperhatikan unicornnya yang sedang asik membaca bersama Suho.

"XINGIEEE!" Serunya. Akhirnya Lay berbalik dan kembali menatap laptopnya. Menjinjingnya masuk ke dalam kamar, agar tak terganggu yang lain. Suho melongo ditinggal Lay. Tapi kemudian ia merasa telinganya perih, Kyungsoo menjewer telinganya.

"Jadi selama aku tidak ada kau mendekati Lay-ge?"

"Kau sendiri juga bersama Jongin." Suho meringis kesakitan. Kyungsoo melepas jewerannya dan memeluk Suho. "Maaf. Tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu." Suho mengelus punggung Kyungsoo. Chen dan Xiumin yang melihat pasangan ini sudah kembali normal saling pandang dan tersenyum senang.

**THE END**

Eh belum! hwhw. Masih ada satu pasangan yang cengo memperhatikan yang lain bermesraan. Kai di ambang pintu dapur dan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di bawah ring basket mini. Ia menarik Baekhyun, membantunya berdiri dan mengajaknya keluar dorm. Di halaman belakang ada taman kecil, sebagai tempat refreshing mini jika tidak bisa ke taman yang sebenarnya. Kai mendudukkan Baekhyun di salah satu ayunan, dan duduk di ayunan sebelahnya.

Hening.

Yang ada hanya suara derit ayunan yang berayun pelan. Suara klakson mobil terdengar sayup-sayup dari luar tembok pembatas dorm. Kai menghela napas. Sebagai seme yang baik paling tidak ia harus berbicara lebih dahulu. Baiklah. Ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Hyung/Kai" Baekhyun balas menatap Kai. Orbs cokelatnya bertemu dengan mata teduh milik Jongin. Wajahnya memanas. Semu merah mulai menghiasi pipinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Kai tertawa kecil. Ia beranjak dari ayunan, membungkuk di belakang Baekhyun, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun sambil menghirup rambutnya yang beraroma strawberry.

"Kau harum." Bibir Kai bergerilya di tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Selalu." Baekhyun menggigit bibir.

"Kau juga manis." Kai menyesap leher Baekhyun.

"Kau baru sadar?" Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, memberi akses agar Kai dapat menjelajah lehernya dengan lebih leluasa.

"Kau juga menyebalkan."

"Huum." Baekhyun hanya bisa merespon dengan gumaman, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan bibir Kai di tengkuk dan lehernya.

"Dan ini balasan karena tadi pagi kau membuatku tak bisa bernapas." Kai menggigit leher Baekhyun dengan agak keras.

"K-Kai!" seru Baekhyun dengan napas tercekat. Kai segera berpindah ke depan Baekhyun, menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kai." Tukas Baekhyun sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, memasang wajah serius.

"Lo, siapa yang mau minta maaf?" Kai menyeringai. Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya.

"Huh, aku sadar aku bukan uke lembut seperti Kyungsoo atau sabar seperti Umin Hyung, aku tak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Jong. Jadi sebaiknya-"

"Sebaiknya apa? Kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Kyungsoo hyung?"

Baekhyun berdiri, ia membantah dengan lantang. "Aku tidak menguping! Kau saja yang bicaranya keras. Kalau kau tidak suka padaku bilang saja langsung. Apakah kau sengaja mempermainkanku?"

"He-Hei, bukan seperti itu hyung, aku tidak- aku masih-"

"Kim Jong In, bicara dengan benar saja kau tidak bisa hum?"

"H-Hei hyu-"

"Karena aku tak bisa menjadi uke yang kau inginkan, jadi sebaiknya…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kai menunggu dengan jantung berdebar, apa yang akan kekasihnya katakan?

"Jadi…"

"…"

"Sebaiknya…"

"…"

"Aku yang jadi seme dan kau yang jadi uke, bagaimana?"

Kai terbelalak? Ia speechless, ia langsung membayangkan dirinya berada di bawah tubuh Baekhyun, dan merengek meminta Baekhyun memasukinya. _Tidak, tidak, itu menjijikkan_.

"Kenapa? Kenapa diam saja Kai? Apakah kau berharap aku akan meminta putus darimu? Tidak, bagaimanapun menyebalkannya dirimu. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Jadi aku rela-" Kai menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Baekhyun.

"Sssh. Aku juga mencintaimu, aku sayang kau apa adanya. Kau tak perlu berubah menjadi seme dan aku pun tak mau menjadi uke. Cukup menjadi Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang-"

"Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri, hyung. Saat aku di dekatmu, aku merasa lemah, kau membuatku selalu merasa tak bisa sendiri. Aku merasa tak bisa bersikap tegas padamu. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seme." Kai mengelus pipi Baekhyun.

"Kai~" lirih Baekhyun. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kai. "I love you~" bisiknya.

"I love you more, hyungie…" Kai menangkup pipi Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertipis jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka.

15 cm… Aroma musk dari cologne yang dipakai Kai mulai menguar, merasuk ke indera penciuman Baekhyun.

10 cm… Baekhyun menatap mata Kai, orbs hitamnya terlihat teduh, membuatnya merasa terhisap masuk ke dalamnya.

5 cm… Baekhyun menutup matanya, merasakan deru napas Kai menerpa wajahnya, menyebarkan aroma mint yang segar.

3 cm lagi… Hidung mereka sudah mulai bersentuhan, Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kai.

1 cm lagi… dan

_Careless Careless Shoot Anonymous Anonymous_

Bletak!

Bukan sentuhan lembut dan manis yang ia dapatkan di bibirnya. Bibirnya dan bibir Kai bertemu dalam satu hentakan yang kasar. Terpicu oleh rasa kaget akibat panggilan dari smartphone Kai. Mereka berdua menjauhkan diri secara refleks.

"Ah Shit!" Kai memaki.

Baekhyun menjerit histeris sambil meraba bibirnya, "AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM KKAMJONG!" dan berlari ke dalam dorm meninggalkan Kai sendirian~

Dan akhirnya, dorm exo kembali tidak tenang, dengan suara barang yang dibanting oleh Baekhyun dan suara nyanyian Kai yang berusaha membujuknya.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Fyuuh akhirnya... Ini fic sebenarnya dibikin seminggu sebelum baekyeon di confirm, tinggal bikin ending. Eh, pas ada skandal mereka itu, langsung kena WB, OTL. Dan setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya jadilah ff yang amburegeul ini T-T. Sorry for typos, sorry for this lame story, sorry for everythiing T_T. Finally, Mind to review?


End file.
